A feeding machine is used to feed a workpiece, such as a wood, to allow a planning or cutting operation to be performed on the workpiece.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional feeding machine is shown to include a main body 11, a motor 12 that is vertically mounted on the main body 11, and a bracket unit 13 that is connected to the main body 11 and the motor 12. When using the feeding machine, the main body 11 is rotatable relative to the bracket unit 13 so that the workpiece can be fed along different directions. However, the total height (h) of the feeding machine is relatively large so that it is relatively space-consuming and inconvenient to use.